A confession of love
by Kamotekau
Summary: Ciel and Lu Sourcream moved from their hometown Lanox to Hamel to study. Requested by their guardian, they promise to graduate to that school and make new friends.


Star Academy one of the most beautiful schools in Fluone Continent owned by Helputt Seiker.

"This is where I study?" Ciel thought to himself.

My name is Ciel and im 16 yrs. old. I have a little sister, her name is Lu. We moved to Hamel due to request of Helputt himself.

 _Flashback~_

 _"Son I want you and your sister to enroll in my school." Helputt asked. "But sir thats too much and I-I can't even repay your kindness." I nervously said. "Don't worry, finishing studies and graduate are all I want for you to repay me." He smiled. "My son would be happy if they see you two again."_

 _"Sir we need to go now." The driver said. He stand. "Ohh... And by the way I just bought a house just for you and your sister so you don't need to rent any apartments there. Then I must go now, see you at the school." I didn't say anything after that._

 _Flashback Ends~_

Were still in the train waiting few more minutes to arrive. "Hey big bro, what is that building?" Lu amazed. "That building is our new school" I kindly responded. "Old man(Helputt) is really awesome! I wanna thank him again." _Old man? He look so young and look like 20's for an old man._ Lu jumps in the chair. "Hey thats danger-" She already fall from the chair. "Oww..."

We have arrived now in the station. "I'll go buy some food, what do you want?" I asked her. "Ca-" "I don't wanna buy that" I interrupted. "Meanie." I sighed.

While shopping things we need, I bumped to a red-haired girl. "Oww... Sorry, are you hurt?" I tried to help her but when I see her face. _She looks so cute more than Lu._ We stand-up. "I-I'm sorry" She bowed. "No, no it's okay" I gently smiled. I see a little pink or red from her face. "Ahh... I'm late, sorry I gonna go and thank you again." She ran. I watched her until her shadows are out-of-sight. Then I realized. "Lu!" I also ran.

"Finally" I breathe heavily. "Where have you been big brother?" She crosses arms. "I was waiting here for two hours and i'm hungry." "Okay, okay i'm sorry." I give her Melon Bread and a drink. "Hey brother." "Big brother." I corrected. "I saw a beautiful girl while you were gone shopping" Lu happily says it all. "Her hair and eyes is red, kind yet serious personality and a nice perfect body that I dreamed of. Ahhh..." I stared at her. "What..." When she said a girl with red red hair, she must be the one I encounter earlier.

Were in the taxi on the way to our new home. Lu questioned. "Hey big bro, is our house are big?" I answered. "I don't know, maybe a surprise for us." All I want is a simple house for two of us. We arrived in our new home. Lu surprised even me. "Wow is that our house? Its like a mansion" _Definitely a smallest mansion_. I thought to myself. We moved in to the door I see a key to the house and a note from Helputt. I picked up a note from the door.

 _Hey son, how do you like your new home? I already enrolled you two at the academy. If you need any help call this number xxx-xxxx._

After I opened the door. "Wow! This is great!" Lu is running all-over the house. "Hey don't run too much" I warned her.

I immediately go into the kitchen to make dinner for two of us.

A doorbell rings. I quickly go to the front door. "Who's there?" I ask with suspicion. "I-i'm your neighbor, I-I was just giving this to you if you don't mind?" Its a voice of a girl. I opened the door and saw a red haired girl in front of me. "Yo-you're from the market right?" I ask her. "Yes. By the way I'm Elesis, nice to meet you." She smiled at me. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Ciel" Suddenly Lu appears. "Big brother, is the food ready? I'm hungr-" Lu's eyes widened. "Big Sis is that you?" "Ohh... hi Lu." I wondered. "I told you she is the girl. Big sis would you mind if you can come and eat dinner with us?" Lu asked her. "Ok, I would love to join with you little girl." She responded kindly. "Then, the meals are ready" I said. "Thank you for inviting me."

"Sorry, we forced you to come with us." I said while making tea. "Its okay, I don't mind." "Here to make you relax." I give her a tea. She take a sip. "It so delicious." I smiled. "I'm glad you like it." I see her face is a bit light red. "So... Your going to Star Academy right? Then I will be the one to guide you there." She said happily. "Thank you very much. Please take care of us" I bowed. Her face blushed. "N-n-no don't worry. Its getting late I need to go home or my little brother will be worried at me. And thank you for the tea." After bringing her to the front gate. "My house is there so if you need any help feel free to come and thank you again, I love your tea." I flinched when she said that. She ran after.

After going back to the house I clean all the remaining dishes. I go upstairs to visit Lu if she is asleep now. As I thought she sleeping peacefully, I smile at her. "Big brother, I want you to date big sis if you don't, I will be the one to date her and make her mine." Is she dreaming? "Hehehehe." I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my princess."

I go to my own room and call Helputt. " _Ohh... hey how was your new home?"_ "It was good... A bit large" Actually its huge for two people. _"So, are you ready for school? i'm sure my son cannot wait to see you two again"_ I smiled. "Thanks I will definitely graduate." _"That's my kids... Ahh... Hey thats my pho-... Ciel its me Chung see you at the school on monday." "..."_

"Well... time to go to bed its already late." And then.

School days begin...

* * *

 **Hi guys this is my second story so far. I wanna make more**


End file.
